1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary rechargeable battery may be a battery that may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A small-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices such as, for example, mobile phones or camcorders, and a large-capacity secondary battery may be used as a motor-driving power source, such as in, for example, a hybrid vehicle.